dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = August 28, Age 259|Date of death = July 22, Age 355|Height = 5'4" (164 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) North City|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts teacher|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Zesmond Spencer (Leader) David Johnson (Comrade) Rachel (Comrade) Audrey (Comrade) Kevin (Comrade) Julian Brief (Comrade) Charley (Leader and comrade) Danny (Comrade) McKenzie (Comrade) Brianna (Comrade) Ashley (Comrade) Brittany (Comrade) Tiffany (Comrade) Harry (Comrade) Victoria (Comrade) Damien Blooms (Comrade) Kathleen (Comrade) Charlie Parker (Comrade) Daphne (Comrade) Toby (Comrade) Trish (Comrade) Jason (Comrade) Chris (Comrade) Teresa (Comrade) Timmy (Comrade) Kimberly (Comrade) Leslie (Comrade) Jimmy Hawkins (Comrade) George (Comrade) Bobby (Comrade) Kaylah (Comrade) Allison (Comrade) Vanessa (Comrade) Daria (Comrade and best friend) Katherine (Student) Erica (Student) Logan (Student) Morgan (Student) Jesse (Student) Alyssa (Student) Debbie (Student) Veronica (Student)}} Amanda (アマンダ, Amanda) is the close friend of Daria, Allison, Vanessa, Kaylah and Leslie as both being fighter and supporter of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the martial arts teacher of Katherine, Erica, Logan, Morgan, Jesse, Alyssa, Debbie and Veronica. Appearances Amanda is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has blue eyes, fair skin complexion and long straight orange hair. Her signature trait is her long orange hair, usually tied in a ponytail and with bangs similar to Olivia's and Audrey's. Amanda was often bullied due to her small height and body. In Cell Saga, her long orange hair was tied into a high ponytail with a small ribbon, both ends each had a small purple bell attached. She wore a sleeveless purple dress with gold designs, long white tank undershirt, black spandex short shorts, purple arm warmers and standard blue kung fu boots. In Majin Buu arc, as a young teenager at age fifteen, she wears a purple jacket and a black, short-sleeved undershirt, a dark purple skirt with a slit in the middle, black boots with heels, and long black gloves that reach up to her elbows. She ties her hair into a low ponytail using her a purple headband. As a young adult, Amanda is shown to look more mature with a striking resemblance to her mother. Her orange hair is slightly shorter (coming just above her knees) and parted to the right with her bangs pinned at the back of her head with purple hairpins in an 'X' shape. The top of her usual ponytail is braided. Before her death of during her battle with Garlic, Jr and the Spice Boys, her hair was a high ponytail. She's wore her outfit consists of a purple kimono-like short-sleeved dress with white borders and dark grey buttons. It is held in place by a reddish pink sash with her forehead protector on its right side, and she has dark grey shorts underneath. The lower part of her dress goes on the left, leaving one of her legs exposed. She also wears dark grey fingerless gloves with reddish pink borders and guards. Her boots and weapon pack are dark grey as well. Personality Amanda is a playful, kind, sweet, strong-willed, determined, independent, tomboyish and loving girl in the series and movies. As she's seen as never serious as she likes to make funny jokes and getting into trouble with her comrades. This is because she rarely get to play outside with other kids due to her parents or grandfather order to always stay home and learn manners. Kaylah somehow influenced Amanda's playful personality as they always play together. Her lack of patience and over confidence sometimes lead her to failure which is according to Jason and Chris, practically sum up her overall personality. Yet, she has a strong determination to always try and never give up that to some extent, her will is praised highly by Henry Johnson, Charley and her comrades. In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, she is changed into more mature and focus in her goal. Forgetting her vengeance, she wishes to continue her childhood dream of being a great fighter and supporter that her late parents and late grandfather wanted her to be. Upon leaving Mega Buu's hideout, she felt a huge amount of guilt for betraying her friends after learning Mega Buu's and Jeffery's evil intentions. She learned her mistakes and decided to rebuilt anew during her imprisonment by Charley's order. She showed more concerned on her team, more teamwork and protective. After she returned to Spencer World, Amanda took care of Debbie and turns to be more motherly towards her as well as over-protective. Their bonds grows deeper throughout the series. She's very emotional when it comes to bullying and stands up for people in similar situations. This is shown where she managed to save Jason and others from being bullied by Frieza, Cell, Super Buu and others during when they were kids. Her bravery to stand up for others is inspired from the mean girls who she adored. Biography Background Amanda is born on August 28 of Age 259 and living as an orphan in the Ninjago City of the dimensional Spencer World. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga In four years later on May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, she's first appears as a fifteen years old teenager Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by Bobby Dead Zone Amanda's last appearance that's she's the teacher of Katherine, Erica, Alyssa, Debbie and Veronica, who teaches her all about ninja techniques, martial arts, Ki energy control to fly, techniques and abilities and passes knowledge skills to them with Ki energies and martial arts skills and moves. She was 96 years old (remains look stills at age 24 younger forever that she's don't age, thanks to the Sacred Water of Eternal Life) when she dies in the fourth evolution war against Garlic Jr and his father, sacrificing herself to defeat one of the Spice Boys that the powerful force field created and save her students and friends. Power Manga and Anime Amanda is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Invisibility - * Ninjustu - * Master Combatant - * Chi Blocking - * Healing - Transformations Unlock Potential Video Games Appearances Amanda is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Amanda's name means Japanese name (アマンダ or Amanda) is in English the meaning of the name Amanda is: Worthy of being loved. Literary; poets and playwrights brought this name into popular usage in the seventeenth century. * In Latin the meaning of the name Amanda is: Lovable, worthy of love. Some scholars believe this name was invented by 17th century British dramatist Colley Cibber who gave it to a character in his play 'Love's Last Shift.' Noel Coward later named a character Amanda in 'Private Lives'. * In Spanish the meaning of the name Amanda is: Lovable. * In American the meaning of the name Amanda is: Lovable. * It is pronounced ah-MAN-dah. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Amanda is "fit to be loved, lovable". Amanda first appeared on a 1212 birth record from Warwickshire, England. Literary: poets and playwrights brought this name into popular usage in the 17th century. The name was probably modelled on Miranda. May also be used as a feminine form of Amandus, the name of a sixth-century French saint. Actresses Amanda Plummer, Amanda Peet; pop musician Mandy Moore. * Amanda have never married or having children. * Amanda's favorite hobby eating, reading, swimming, teasing and training. * Amanda's favorite food is chicken ramen soup and red apples. * Amanda's favorite vehicle is air skates. * Amanda has completed 50 official missions in total: 15 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 9 A-rank and 4 S-rank. Gallery Amanda as a kid with Allison, Vanessa and Kaylah.png|Kid Amanda Amanda as nine-year-old kid & 16-year-old teen-1.png Amanda as nine-year-old kid & 16-year-old teen-2.png Amanda as nine-year-old kid & 16-year-old teenager.png Amanda is the teacher of Veronica.png 2017-02-24 (1022)-2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Video games where Amanda is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased References Site Navigation Category:Witches/Wizards